L'essential est invisible pour les yeux
by musingsofthemind
Summary: "The essential is invisible to the eyes." AU Season 1, based loosely off book characterizations as well. Dan's introduction to the UES. He's always wanted in but will find out the darker side of a world that seems all light and bright. Main pairings: Heavily Dan/Blair, but includes Nate/Serena, Nate/Blair and Dan/Serena. Will include sexual content and potentially some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you for choosing to read this story. I know there are a lot of fanfictions that delve into an alternate start for the show/book Gossip Girl but I wanted to create something with detail. This is an incredibly Dan/Blair centric fanfic but the characters Serena, Nate and Chuck are an essential part and will have important roles within the story. I have tried to really build up the story and particularly Dan Humphrey's character/perspective. I look forward to hearing your commentary!**

The atmosphere was unlike anything Dan Humphrey ever had the privilege of experiencing before this night. Warm bodies were gathered around each other, cupping onto glasses of gin and breathlessly hanging off each other's drunken words. The young women were wrapped up in tight fabric, made to look like statues by the high inch heels that were strapped to their angular feet. Their soft laughs were enchanting, as was their aroma that filled the darkened room. Peaks of colourful lights shone in the corner of his eye, distracting him as he moved through the crowd. The scent of bud promptly caught his attention, blinking in the direction of three males whose tuxedos had fallen to the ground and given them a more dishevelled look. In spite of their unkempt attire, their charisma was enough to make them blend into the warped class of their party patrons.

Dan immediately recognized two of the individuals, making them out to be fellow classmates from Manhattan's most prestigious boys school, St Judes. The tallest boy with a flopping mess of golden brunette hair was Nathaniel Archibald, the one all the Constance Billard girls lusted after. His soft blue eyes and careless smile was enough to make even Dan fond of him. To his right, the far more sinister Chuck Bass resided. Earlier in the evening, Dan had spotted him wrapping his signature red and black scarf around his neck to conceal the hickies he'd received the night prior. He heard him boasting to Nate that it could turn off some of the girls and ruin his chance at scoring at the Kiss On The Lips party. Chuck, with his short dark hair that was matched by his equally dark eyes, had a far less welcoming appearance and he seemed to relish in it. Though Dan had never let himself be intimidated by anyone that was born into wealth, Chuck exuded danger and this consequently made him incredibly weary of the Bass heir.

As of yet, no one had questioned Dan's being there. They were too drunk and absolved in one another's riveting company, he was sure. None of them knew who he was and it appeared that none of them particularly cared. He was so far out of his element, as though he was physically dragged out of his world and thrown into a completely different realm of existence over the Brooklyn Bridge. Dan was confident in the fact that he did not belong there, every bone his body reminded him of that and was begging him to depart as fast as he could. No matter how much he insisted on it, there was a magnetic pull that was leading him through the party. Dan had charted Serena van der Woodsen responsible for his being here. All through his adolescence, he'd dreamed of the day that she would acknowledge him. Here he was, trapped in a room where he was bound to stumble upon her. She was the paradigm of perfection in his naïve teenage eyes, glistening with glory and beauty. He knew not a thing about the supposed goddess but had already fallen victim to her charm.

With a soft and very tender grip, Dan had believed Serena to rule Manhattan. Every once in awhile, he'd venture into the 'S' tag on the notorious blogger Gossip Girl's website and read up on all her adventures. He was intrigued by the eccentric life she led and desperately wanted to become entrapped in it. It was what had initially led him here, dressed in the most expensive suit he owned.

At this moment, Dan had no idea of the darkness that encapsulated the Upper East Side and its residents. It transcended all the fantasies he'd concocted in his somewhat juvenile mind. Before this night, Dan had romanticized the excessive alcohol consumption and bordering on dangerous drug use. He wanted in, unaware of the risks and giving very little care to the consequences.

"Who the _fuck_ is that?" Chuck Bass snarled as he passed his joint over to Nate, glaring in the direction of an aimless Dan Humphrey.

Nate hesitantly looked over to see who Chuck was speaking about, shaking his head. Neither boy recognized the drifter that was wandering around their party.

"I think he's on the soccer team," Nate said with very little confidence before inhaling, "I don't know, who cares?"

Chuck was hardly amused, as he'd always been the type of person who abided by Manhattan's strict class hierarchy. Pretentious and full of repressed anger, he was certain on finding out the identity this mysterious boy was by the end of the night. For the most part, Chuck was simply intrigued. The general nature of the Upper East Side had started to bore him and he was constantly looking for new entertainment. He gave a small shrug, not bothering to hide the growing smirk on his face.

It was at this point Dan had noticed he'd caught Chuck's attention. He acted coy, keeping himself in check and heading over to the bar that was located in the centre of the room. Intoxicated girls in short dresses looked him up and down and, to his surprise, gave him flirtatious smiles. Chuck Bass throwing his arm around his shoulder abruptly interrupted Dan, just as he stepped forward to casually introduce himself to the grinning ladies.

"Hey," Dan nervously laughed out, taken aback by this confronting physical contact with the one person he feared.

"_Hey_," Chuck quickly retorted in a mocking tone, arching one brow.

Nate quickly followed behind him and this seemingly put Dan at ease, making him far less apprehensive. For reasons he had yet to analyse, Dan associated Nate with safety, as the somewhat dim boy had always appeared to be Manhattan's White Knight. He was a literary function, there to be the hero and nothing more.

"I'm Nate," he said in a daze as he pulled Chuck off Dan, "and don't mind him, he tends to get a bit handsy."

Dan gave Nate a nod of appreciation, drawing in a deep breath. The last thing he had expected was to be confronted by two of the most well known guys in the Upper East Side. He hadn't been able to properly work out how this conversation was going to go. For the most part, Dan constantly rehearsed dialogue in his brain and waited for the opportune moment to say it. Now he was drawing blanks, having to simply respond without a moment of preparation.

"Nice to meet you, Nate. I'm Dan."

It was simply, generic and of course hardly memorable. At any moment, Dan expected Nate and Chuck to walk away out of boredom. He was less than exciting and there were plenty of women around who were waiting to rip both lads out of their suits. He briefly closed his eyes and, to his surprise, they were still there when he opened them.

"You don't look anywhere near as drunk as you should be, dude." Nate moved his way to the bar, ordering three jägermeisters. He gave the female bartender a smile, biting his lip. Dan mentally recorded the way Nate acted, blissfully unaware of everything that was going on around him. It had temporarily distracted him from a glaring Chuck.

This friendly encounter still had Dan's spinning. Why weren't they hostile? Sure, Chuck looked as though he'd chop him into tiny pieces at any given moment, but they were both actually speaking to him. From time and time again, Dan saw them on the bus to school and neither had so much as looked at him.

For the next half an hour, the three of them did jäger shot after jäger shot until they were all sufficiently drunk. The night had only started and it was already the best Dan had ever had.

"Natie," beamed an incredibly chirpy female voice. It immediately caused Dan to shift and turn to see who had approached their small group. There was Serena van der Woodsen, her hands draped over Nate's eyes as she snuck up behind him. It was the first time he'd heard her speak and he saw in awe as he watched Nate respond to her. The two embraced in a friendly hug, with Nate's arms slipping around her waist as she jumped up onto him. They were so natural with one another, both carefree and beaming with joy. Dan could hardly feel disgruntled by the sight of his crush draped over the guy he had just _kinda_ befriended. It was picturesque and Dan savored the moment.

"Who's this?" Serena questioned, gesturing over to Dan.

"This is my buddy Dan," Nate said as he pulled Serena by his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "we were just doing jäger shots, you totally missed out."

Serena responded with a pout, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Dan took this moment to observe Serena, consciously preventing his jaw from dropping at the sight of her in a very short dress. The gold perfectly complimented her hair as well as her toned skin, leaving her legs to go on for miles. He had to fight the urge not to continue looking at them.

"Have you seen Blair anywhere?" Serena eagerly asked, turning her eyes away from Dan and looking around the room.

"Nah, I figured she'd be with you."

Dan inquisitively looked back and forth between Nate and Serena. They were talking about Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend, Nate's girlfriend and the host of the party. He'd only read about her briefly from the mentions she'd gotten in posts about Serena on Gossip Girl, never taking an interest in the presumably cold brunette. He'd heard all he needed to know about the overachiever who his sister had spent all her time trying to please.

"I wish she was, I want all of us to dance together until our feet fall off!"

Serena took Nate's hand and spun herself into his chest, placing a small kiss on his cheek. It was only now that Dan became slightly put off by the way these two were acting with each other. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought they were a couple and he was intruding on an intimate moment. Dan turned to his side, looking for Chuck. He'd never thought he'd be disappointed by the sly Bass slinking away somewhere between jäger and Serena's arrival.

"I'm going to go get some more to drink," Dan said, though he was sure neither heard him. They were completely and utterly entranced by one another, hands pawing all over the other's skin and running through their hair. He swallowed hard, not expecting his first encounter with Serena van der Woodsen to be her groping her best friend's boyfriend.

With no one noticing, Dan slipped behind the bar and grabbed the first bottle of liquor he could find. It was Jack Daniels. He'd never had it before but tonight was all about trying new things. With a quick twist, the lid was off and the tip of the bottle was in his mouth. The harsh spirit run down his throat with a surprisingly amount of ease as he'd already had enough jäger to make it taste as soft as apple juice.

Dan shut his eyes for a brief second, stumbling past the groups of inebriated teens. He found a dark stairwell, his sanctuary away from what was the life of the party. He gripped onto the metal bar with his free hand as he fell forward, ensuring that he didn't spill any of his liquor. Clumsily, Dan dropped onto one of the steps and let out a reasonably loud groan. His head tilted back, prepared to close his eyes once more and catch his breath before throwing himself back out into the party. Dan would have happily drifted off if there hadn't been small legs in the corner of his eyes. From his reverse position, it looked as though there was someone hanging from the ceiling and this startled the drunken boy hauling all the way from Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi," Dan slurred out as eloquently as he could. He rolled himself over, wanting to get a better look at the person in hiding. He wouldn't think that anyone would remove his or her presence from everything that was happening out there, at least anyone that wasn't him.

"Hi." That was the only response he received. The tone was bitter but more so reserved. This only provoked Dan's already instilled curiosity.

Gaining a more upright stance, Dan stood tall and took a step up. He dangled the bottle of Jack Daniels, as if it was some sort of peace offering. As he approached the mysterious stranger, he became more focused. Large doe eyes accompanied by a button nose, plump lips and soft brunette curls that finely rolled off her bare shoulders. Her petite frame was dressed up in a short black strapless dress, showing off an ample amount of skin while still oozing elegance. She was exquisite.

"Why are you hiding out here by yourself?" Dan inquired, hesitantly stepping forward. Each step felt like he was walking into some sort of trap. That magnetic pull that had prevented him from fleeing was evident now more than ever. There was no escape.

"I'm not," she responded, holding up a half full bottle of gin.

Her cavalier manner caused Dan to laugh softly, cocking his head as if to say touché. Just as he was about to smile, it dawned on Dan that this mystery woman was none other than Blair Waldorf.

"You're Blair, right?"

"Obviously."

"I'm Dan, not so obvious but I _was_ just hanging out with your friend Serena before, so."

"_So_?"

Blair was put off by the mention of Serena. An insecurity she endlessly fretted over was always being acknowledged as Serena van der Woodsen's friend. Deep down, Blair knew over the years she'd acquired more power than Serena but there was always a lingering sense it was only because the blonde had given it to her.

"What tore you away from her?" Blair asked, surprised that any man would have snuck off when Serena van der Woodsen was in their peripheral vision.

"I needed a break from all… that." Dan's arm gestured behind him, flicking his fingers. "She was looking for you though, asking where you were and everyth-."

"I don't recall inviting you," Blair chimed in, cutting him off midsentence.

"That's because you didn't."

A sober Dan would have been far more fearful about talking back to someone like Blair. He would have apologized profusely and left instantly. Retorting to her quick remarks was like walking on thin ice. At any moment, Dan was bound to fall through and plunge to an icy death.

She had no idea who he was and didn't care to find out up until five seconds ago. Very few people dared to talk back to her and those who did were cast aside. She widened her lips and her gaze on him grew more intense. This was the first instance of the evening where something had actually managed to surprise her.

"It looks like the bouncers aren't going to get a tip."

Blair began to tiptoe down the stairwell, coming closer to Dan. He expected her to brush past him and enter the social scene, leaving their encounter brief. Instead she took a seat one of the lower steps, turning over shoulder to look at Dan. Even though her face was stern, there was warmth he could detect beneath the surface. It was inviting and surprisingly more alluring than Serena's bubbly attitude.

"Are you going to sit down or what?" Blair snapped.

On queue, Dan placed himself down by her side, still clasping onto his bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I thought your gin was company enough."

"It is," she spoke, her tone far more gentle than it was before, "but I am worried that if I start talking to it, it might talk back."

For someone so fierce, Blair had an impeccable way of putting Dan at ease. It was by far the most genuine interaction he'd had with anyone all night.

"That could be fairly amusing for an onlooker to witness. I am sure a few people would pay big money to see that go down."

Without giving him consent to make her smile, Blair's lips coiled into a look that would hint at her being happy. How was this Dan guy managing to make her feel better without even trying? Since before she had arrived to her own party, Blair's mood had been down in the gutter. Her mother had meticulously commented on everything wrong with Blair's appearance and how she'd be so much better looking if she dropped four pounds. Another meal skipped, another knife wedged deep into her self-esteem. It hadn't helped that Nate was being more distant than ever with her as of late or that all her friends were gossiping over what outfit Serena would show up in and how gorgeous she'd look in it. It took all the self-restraint she had not to gauge her eyes out. It didn't matter who Dan was or how expensive his suit was. He'd made her smile and that was good enough for Blair.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Like clockwork, Chuck Bass had appeared into thin air and brought Dan and Blair back down to earth. Her smile had faded and Dan had quickly noticed the lighter side of her go along with it. It hardly surprised Dan, given that Chuck was the catalyst for all the damage inflicted on his peers. He represented the abuse of power that existed in Manhattan and Dan had an inkling that Blair was searching for an escape from the only world she knew.

"Don't make me blow my rape whistle, Chuck," she spat before shaking her head and smirking.

Standing up, Blair looked down at Dan before pushing past Chuck and walking back into the party. That manner in which Blair dismissed Dan left him aching for more. He couldn't work her out. She was vile and cantankerous, he'd heard all about that side of her, yet he had managed to catch a glimpse of something more human to her.

Her hasty departure left Dan and Chuck alone in the almost empty stairwell, exchanging a knowing look.

"Should we go have some more jäger?" Dan asked, in dire need of diminishing the tension between the two men.

"I don't see why not. The night is young and so are we."

Chuck saying that gave Dan a sense of relief and he made his way off the stairs, prepared to go back into the party until Chuck grabbed onto his shoulder and stopped him.

"Just try refrain from fucking my best friend's girl, okay?"

Chuck patted down Dan's shoulder, giving him the cruelest smile before taking Dan's Jack Daniels, spinning around strutting back out into the party. It was assuming, uncalled for and completely obnoxious but, then again, so was Chuck Bass. Furrowing his brows, Dan took a deep breath before following the scarf wearing bandit's lead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blair!" Serena called out, throwing both her arms up into the air as she ran over to the slightly irritated brunette. Dan looked from afar, witnessing Blair fake a smile for the sake of the cell phones that snapped shots of the two girls embracing each other.

For a few years, Blair had basked in the attention she and her friends received. The adoration gave her a sense of worth. She'd fostered much larger dreams that made all this seem so trivial. Blair had already mapped out the rest of her life, longing for the day she escaped to New Haven alongside Nate. She'd no longer be the in the shadow of Serena or have her mother's vicious words breathing down her neck. She'd have Yale, the love of her life and a fresh star. For the first time in her life, Blair Waldorf would be free.

"Where'd you run off to?" Serena asked, her arm linked with Blair's as the two girls approached Nate.

"I needed to go for a cigarette break. I'd have invited you to join me but you were a little busy with the gentleman over there." Blair pointed over to a guy who looked like a cardboard cutout of an Abercrombie model. "I didn't want to ruin your fun."

"I missed you, sweetie," Nate said as he placed a small kiss on Blair's lips.

It was a lie, or at least that was Blair's instinctive thought. She tasted the marijuana on his lips and could already envision him being too blazed to notice she wasn't around. It was the typical scenario for the two. Regardless, Blair adored Nate. Always had, always would.

"Can we dance now or what?" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs, clearly the type of girl who gave little concern about what those around her thought of her. It brought a smile to Dan's face, a smile that diminished quickly as soon as he saw Nate kiss Blair. The feeling was a small jab in his chest but he didn't spend too long thinking about it, instead grabbing a drink off a waiter and heading over to the dance area.

The tempo quickly changed. It was hot and heavy. Serena and Blair had their arms wrapped around the other, their bodies pushing together. Nate's body curved behind Blair's, slipping his hands down her back and over her hips, pulling her into him. Serena drifted away but Dan's eyes remained focused on the way Blair moved her body. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the pulsating feeling that was taking over his entire body.

"Dance me with me, Danny?" Serena pleaded, taking Dan by surprise as she took hold of his hand.

He was compliant. How could he not be? He'd come here for Serena after all. What was happening was better than anything he'd ever imagined. Serena knew his name and called him in it. She was running her hands through his hair, brushing her leg against his. None of it felt real. In the heat of the moment, Serena placed her hands on Dan's face and kissed him, their lips touching and tongues entwining. No matter how good it felt, because it did feel good, part of Dan wanted to pull away. It wasn't meant to be like this. The two of them were supposed to walk and talk. They were supposed to connect.

Dan kissed her back as rough as she kissed him but he didn't feel anything. Desperately, he moved his hands to her waist and playfully brought their bodies just that much closer. A small giggle fell out of her lips, smiling into their ongoing kiss. Nothing. This was his dream girl attacking his face, so incredibly into him and he wasn't getting the rush he'd always lusted after. Nibbling on her lip, Dan gently pulled her way. Her hands quickly held onto his before she twirled herself underneath his arm.

"You're fun to kiss, Dan," she grinned.

He could do nothing more than nod in response, smiling back at her as much as he was able to. Maybe they just needed to get to know each other more.

In the corner of the room resided Nate and Blair, quickly running out of air as they tried to tongue each other's tonsils. Whenever they drank, they became friskier with one another. It never escalated more than heavy petting but as of late Blair had began to contemplate taking it to the next level. She'd barred herself from having sex with him, constantly over thinking it. For one, Blair was convinced she'd be awful. She wasn't as limber as some girls and wasn't anywhere near as secure with her looks. Her breast size was ample, her thighs were too thick and it'd been months since she'd be able to admire her once firm ass. Of course, these were only distorted projections that belonged to Blair.

"You guys, get a room!"

Once more, Serena was hollering at the top of her lungs. She was loud enough to abruptly separate Nate and Blair from sucking each other's faces off. Dan tailed behind Serena, giving Nate a casual nod and trying to avoid eye contact with his flustered brunette girlfriend. He swallowed hard before being pulled back with Serena.

There was a sea of bodies around all four people and it made it difficult to know who was touching whom. Dan's head rolled back, drowning out the music and taking in drawn out breaths. Someone fell on his chest and instinctively he moved his arms on their hips. It didn't take very long to detect the figure belonged to a female. Dan didn't question whether it was Serena or not, it simply had to be her. He tilted her head back and placed his lips on her neck, gently sucking on her skin. She was so delicate, so soft and smelt divine. He couldn't get enough of her and allowed his hands to wander up her back before placing them on her face. It was possibly the boldest thing he'd ever done and it was all due to his inebriated state. There was a passion burning instead him, fuelling his excitement. This was what he had waited for all this time. Dan's thumbs grazed against her soft cheeks as he lowered her head, taken aback by the face before him.

"Blair? Sorry, I thought you were…" Dan's words trailed off. He'd really fucked it up, or so he thought. He expected at any moment to feel Nate's fist collide with his jaw and have Serena scold him. That didn't happen. He felt guilty because of how much he enjoyed it. He felt confused because it wasn't Serena. Immediately Dan told himself the only reason he enjoyed it so much was because he had the thought of her in mind. "Fuck, I am really sorry."

Blair had said nothing. She knew she should have been appalled and slapped him, proceeding to storm off and disgust over having his lips all over her neck. However, she'd known it wasn't Nate. Nate's touch was familiar and Blair easily recognized the way his hands moved over her body. The feeling of Dan was a strange yet incredibly sensation she didn't want to end. It was unlike anything Blair had ever felt before.

"Accidents happen."

It was all she could come up with. She didn't want to shun him and send him away. All Blair wanted to do was press herself against him, give into all her urges and live in that moment for the rest of the night. She didn't. She was still Blair Waldorf and her reputation meant everything.

Her eyes shifted over Dan's shoulder, watching Nate and Serena dance together. A smile pulled at her lips as she watched Serena hang off Nate's neck, absurdly laughing at the other and making a rather chaotic scene with their unorthodox dance moves. As always, Blair felt a tweak of jealous. Her best friend and boyfriend being so close to each other made her nervous, like at any moment Nate would confess he'd always been in love with Serena or had an affair with her. It partly scared her because she loved Nate with all her heart but her fear was heavily based on how it would alter the future she'd drawn up.

"You might have to work on your … _skills_ if you intend on wooing Serena though."

Their overtly sexual encounter had convinced Dan to focus on his budding relationship with Serena and had made Blair determined to fix her dislocation from Nate and perhaps seal the deal.

**I was unsure about how I wanted this chapter to go but I felt this kind of situation was relevant to showing just how their parties are. I already know exactly how I want the next few chapters to go and this chapter was just building up to that. I think it will be the last one at the Kiss On The Lips Party and the rest of the night will be resolved in the first paragraph for chapter four. I feel really inspired to keep writing this story. I was nervous at first but I have loved the few reviews I have gotten so far, so thank you very much! If you have any ideas, I am always open to hearing them because they might inspire me. I look forward to surprising you with everything I have in mind.**

**Also, I will be gradually making the story a lot more darker than it is now. I feel the best way to do this is build everything up before I break it down. :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Dan Humphrey's absurd hangover was the only evidence he could find that last night had actually happened. The ringing in his head hardly bothered him. After years of yearning for acceptable, Dan was one step closer to being part of the Upper East Side. He had leapt and found solid ground to stand on. By a strange occurrence of events, the fortress that was Manhattan had given him a chance. Only a few seconds after opening his eyes, he'd opened up the front page of Gossip Girl. As expected, there were various posts detailing certain events from the Kiss On The Lips party. Some girls in his year called Kati and Is had been caught having a threesome in the bathroom with a sophomore called Asher, Constance's top scholar Nelly Yuki had been denied entry due to Blair's disdain for the girl and Chuck Bass had sex with a model named Agnes in the alley outside. Scrolling down, Dan spotted a post about himself. It detailed 'S' locking lips with a mystery man, hereby referred to as Lonely Boy, as well as him drinking with 'N'. Moreover, it questioned who he was and where the hell did he come from. Emerging out of nowhere, Dan had already fostered an image for himself.

The rest of the morning was spent drinking an abundance of water and chugging mild painkillers. A beep sounded and Dan winced at the loud vibration that came from his phone.

FROM UNKNOWN SENDER:  
hey dude do u want to come over 2nite? nate

Somewhere along the way last night, Dan had to have exchanged his number. He blinked twice. Nate Archibald had not only sent him a text, but he had invited him over? Dan had to play it cool. He had started to think last night was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

TO UNKNOWN SENDER:

Yeah, definitely. Whereabouts, man? Dan.

FROM UNKNOWN SENDER:

palace hotel, room 226 floor 7. c u later :)

Chewing on the inside of his lip, Dan placed his phone beside him. Everything had happened so fast, giving him very little time to reflect on how he truly felt. He'd been disappointed by how he had felt about Serena and had desperately tried not to beat himself up over it. He couldn't escape the feeling that it was his fault. After all, Serena was perfect. He was on edge and needed to get used to actually hearing his name come out of her mouth.

The truth of the matter was that Dan was far more drawn to her brown haired friend. Naturally, he was in denial over this. He didn't_ like _Blair Waldorf. She was interesting, funny, and witty but she wasn't really his type. It didn't matter how nice she smelt, she was too domineering and clearly already taken. Dan was infatuated with Serena and had every intention to make their inevitable relationship happen.

Four changes of outfits later, Dan was ready to go to the Palace. He had no idea what type of event he was going to so he took it upon himself to dress casual formal. Classy but not over the top, a suit jacket, open collar shirt and a pair of jeans. He'd had a beer or two beforehand, trying to amp himself up and gain confidence. Trying to fit into the UES would soon push him to alcoholism, it was a sure bet.

Walking down the long corridor, it was clear which room was 226 before he even reached the number. Music could be heard as soon as he exited the elevator. It was Saturday night and this was there way of treating their hangovers from last night's fun. Nervously, Dan took a few hesitant steps forward before knocking on the door. No response. He knocked once more. Shaking his head, he took a step back and contemplated turning around and leaving before the door opened.

It was Nate and he greeted him with the usual 'hey dude' and red eyes. Was this kid ever _not_ high? Life's biggest mystery. It didn't matter, he was friendly and engaging and that gave a person more merit than their casual drug use did.

This affair was different from the Kiss On The Lips party. Smoke filled the room, the lights were dim but bright enough to see who was around, and empty bottles were scattered across the hardwood coffee table, as were items of clothing on the floor. It was a more exclusive event, with the only people there Nate, Serena, Blair, Chuck and the model Agnes attached to his hip. It made him feel more privileged that he, Dan Humphrey, had been allowed into this private gathering.

Agnes sat on the edge of the bed with nothing but a bra on, twirling a bottle of vodka in her hand. Seedily, Chuck draped his hand across her bare stomach and pulled her onto his lap. He nestled his lips onto her shoulder while slowly allowing his hands to venture down onto her thighs. On the coffee table in front of them were Blair and Serena, once again dancing with each other. They looked so content, so much that it brought a smile to Dan's face.

"Danny!" Serena jumped off the table as soon as she spotted Dan enter. She threw her arms around him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Nate didn't tell me you were coming, I am so glad you're here. Last night was so much fun."

"Couldn't agree more," he responded. He really needed to get more drinks into his system, that way he could be more at ease. "So, I think we should aim to make tonight even better, right?"

To make himself more comfortable, Dan removed his suit jacket and placed it on the couch. A glass of malt whiskey sat on the table and Dan promptly picked it up and claimed it as his own. It was harsh going down his throat but instantly gave him a buzz. For a moment, his vision became a blur. His eyes were focused on the person in front of him that lowered down from the table and took a seat beside him. It was Blair, drunk and beautiful.

"Hey," Dan grinned, turning his head to look at her. "Having a blast, I see."

"The time of my life."

It didn't take a genius to see that Blair was unhappy. Yet for some reason, she hadn't bothered trying to hide it from him. The bitterness in her tone, not directed to him but to everyone around her. It was Serena's golden fire, Nate's oblivion and Eleanor Waldorf's unfounded criticism. It was as if they were in their own little bubble where Blair had no need for her almighty guise.

"If you hate it so much, why do you bother?"

Dan's question wasn't antagonistic, just him trying to work out exactly where she was coming from. He was on the complete opposite of the spectrum. Her world seemed ideal. He had not been privy to all the chaos and drama that consumed her life.

"I don't have much of a choice, really, do I?"

Disappearing into the next room, Nate and Serena had locked themselves in the bathroom. On the marble sink, there were several lines of cocaine that Serena had drawn up. She bowed her head down and placed her finger on one nostril, snorting the white powder up with the help of a stick. Nate followed her lead and let out a groan as he threw his head back. Her hands moved onto his shoulders, pushing him back onto the closed lid toilet. Jumping onto his lap, Serena moved her hands up and down his chest before sliding them down to his waist.

"Natie," she cooed softly into his ear as she grinded herself against him, "I want you to fuck me so bad."

His hands were on her hips, pushing her into him and following her movements. He wanted her, he always wanted her and it drove him crazy. He knew it was wrong; his urges continually conflicted with his better judgment. He loved Blair but he also loved Serena. He knew he couldn't have them both, yet the idea of letting one go seemed impossible.

"We can't, not now," he breathlessly retorted, despite feeling himself grow hard underneath her. "She's right out there."

"Please."

Whenever under the influence, Serena didn't regard Blair. It was rare she advanced Nate if illicit drugs weren't in the mix. Her behavior was that of a bad, terrible, horrendous friend, there was no denying this. But like Nate, Serena couldn't fight against her feelings. She'd always been in love with him, ever since they were little kids. He was the first boy she ever had a crush on, but Blair had immediately called dibs. She repressed her feelings and took the high road. Her and Nate weren't meant to be, it was always going to be him and Blair. No matter how much she presented herself as the out of control party girl, Serena had a heart and it broke every time she saw her best friend with the only man she'd ever loved.

The pleading in Serena's voice hit a spot in Nate. Her lips were so close to his, begging to be kissed. She began to unbuckle his pants and Nate didn't protest. He wanted this; no, he needed this. Every bone in his body was telling him that he had to have Serena right then, there was no choice in the matter.

He moved his hands underneath her dress, rubbing his fingers against her cotton underwear before slowly tugging them down. His index finger ran against her wet lips before starting to circle around her clit gently. Her body jerked in response, shutting her eyes as her hands rubbed against his erection through his boxers. She pushed his hand away and brought herself up, unraveling his cock from under his waistband and smoothly sliding down onto it.

"Nate," she moaned softly, overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside her.

Her hands gripped onto his hair, tugging at it gently as she bounced up and down on him. One of his hands moved underneath her dress, groping her breasts and pinching her hardened nipples. His other hand was focused on rubbing her clit, his thumb tenderly rubbing it as her juices ran onto his fingers and down her legs. Serena placed her hands on his shoulders and used them as support to go even faster. They both groaned in sync but Serena clasped one hand over his mouth, ensuring to muffle their voices so no one would hear. Not letting out a scream as she was on the brink of climaxing was difficult for Serena, as she was always vocal during sex. Whimpers escaped her lips, biting down digging her nails into Nate's skin. Small drops of sweat rolled down her neck, panting as Nate pulled out of her. He lifted her dress up and came onto her bare stomach. As Serena breathlessly held herself back, though remaining settled on his lap, Nate began fingering her. There was nothing more he enjoyed than seeing how much she came. His fingers were dripping wet and he playfully ran them along her clit, teasing her.

"Don't, I'll just need you to fuck me again, Natie."

She dragged one finger against her stomach, taking in a bit of his cum and licking it off. Licking her lips clean, Serena used some toilet paper to wipe the rest off. Some had managed to get on her dress but thankfully it wasn't too noticeable.

Jumping off him, she searched for her underwear and slipped them back on. It was the same every time. When they were having sex, it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Afterward, both Nate and Serena would be showered with an immense amount of guilt. The satisfaction only lasted so long.

Outside, Dan and Blair were absorbed in their company. They didn't notice Serena and Nate not being there and they didn't even notice Chuck fingering Agnes on the opposite couch.

For the last half hour, they'd be sharing one of Nate's joints between them. Dan had smoked once or twice before but only ever when he'd been alone. Having company made it an entirely different experience. Their conversation was stimulating and never felt forced. She had him hanging off her every word.

They spoke about their favourite films and their favourite novels, some of which coincided with the others. As best as he could while high and intoxicated, Dan quoted pieces of famous literature. Though impressed, Blair smugly rolled her eyes. Once again, Dan hadn't come for Blair but ended up staying because of her.

"We're going to fuck, so if you don't want to stay and watch, I suggest you leave," Chuck said to Dan and Blair as he picked Agnes up off the couch and threw her down onto his bed.

At that same moment, Nate and Serena emerged from the bathroom. The only person who caught sight of him doing up his buckle was Chuck. A small smirk tugged at his lip, though he made no comment about the obvious. He'd seen them in the act before, despite Nate and Serena both believing they were great at hiding it. The Shepherd wedding, sneaking up to his apartment during the annual Bass brunch, and of course in the coatroom at last year's cotillion.

"We can go back to my place, my parents are in Connecticut for the week."

Nate's suggestion excited Dan. He hadn't wanted the night to end already. Plus, he didn't exactly feel comfortable in Chuck Bass' suite. All parties were compliant and hailed a cab back to Nate's place in the city.

**This is just the start of the night! I wanted to include more in this chapter but it already got pretty long so I'll be saving it for next chapter. I am still trying to build up to what I want to happen. I know a lot of people wanted Nate/Serena action, so I was adamant on including it in this chapter. I was certain on wanting them to be having sex behind Blair's back. I know that makes them look really shit as people, but I think it makes an interesting story. Having Serena has the ultimate party girl is great, but I also had to give her some feelings. I really wanted to develop both characters a bit more, though the story is more from Dan's point of view and also Blair's. There wasn't too much DB in this, but that's because I think I want them to be more of a slow burn. I have an idea of how I want them to be with each other, so I am definitely working toward that. Enjoy the story and comments/reviews are always appreciated. :-)**

**ALSO! I just made a new Dan and Blair video on my youtube account. You can watch it here if you like - watch?v=XvFlDaSf7wQ **

**And I am probably going to be making graphics for this fanfiction on my tumblr. My URL is . / so you can expect to find them there in the future. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologize for the lack of Dair I have had so far. I am honestly trying to be realistic and also trying to build up other aspects of the fanfic. To all the DB shippers who are still hanging in there, thank you so much. However, this chapter should please you immensely. I hope.**

After deserting Chuck's, the new and upcoming foursome ventured back to Nate Archibald's. Usually it had always been Nate, Serena and Blair taking off and embarking in scandalous activities but they'd seen no issue with taking Dan Humphrey's hand and leading him into their world of trouble. As they danced along the city streets, a few girls from Constance snapped a photo of them that was quickly sent into Gossip Girl. It was Dan's second night on the social scene and he'd already been raising so many brows. At any moment, he was sure his luck would come crashing down and he'd shortly fade back into oblivion.

The Archibald manor was the epitome of old money and class. It was decorated with dark wooden floorboards, antique furniture and a large fireplace to match. Dan and Serena ended up sprawled on the fur rug while Nate and Blair had taken their spot on the couch, looking over their blonde friend and her new companion. There was a twinge of jealously in Blair's stare, gazing down at a blissful Serena and her mystery man. With all her heart, Blair longed to be happy for her friend. She wanted to believe that this wasn't just another frivolous relationship and Serena's fickle heart might have actually _liked _Dan. He wasn't another jock, in dire need to get into Serena's pants and have another notch on his belt. He was intelligent, charming and thoughtful. Though she'd dare not say it aloud, Blair wasn't convinced Serena was worthy of him.

"I'm tired," Blair hummed softly to Nate, tearing her eyes away from Dan and Serena, "can we go to bed?"

Nate hesitantly followed Blair's lead. He had his only conflictions. Serena being all over Dan did make him jealous, there was no denying that, but he had done a lot to deliberately push her into his arms. It was masochistic, it was stupid, and it was Nate.

"Sure, sweetie."

"Seriously? Fine, don't be too loud." Serena winked at the couple, despite being very well aware the two had never had sex. Part of it was to throw Dan off and another part was to seem like she was perfectly okay with Nate and Blair's being together. She laughed and quickly turned her attention back to Dan. He was cute. Sure, he wasn't Nate, but he'd suffice for the time being.

Blair held onto Nate's hand, feeling the ruby ring he'd given her rub against his skin. It was a reminder that they still had each other and their history, yet there was a tension between them Blair increasingly found hard to ignore. Would having sex resolve it? It was a thought that had crossed Blair's mind but many doubts still lingered.

They walked up the staircase and once they were out of earshot, Nate pushed Blair against his bedroom door. He sweetly kissed her lips, placing his hand on her cheek and holding onto it. Blair walked backwards and Nate guided her with his tender touch, both falling back onto his bed and holding each other in their arms. It wasn't long before articles of clothes began falling off, with Nate shedding his shirt and Blair removing her dress. He was in nothing but a pair of briefs and she wore lingerie that resembled a corset. With confidence, Nate held himself on top of her and kissed down her neck. Her hands ran down his tanned biceps, holding onto them and pulling him in closer. No matter how near they were, the distance remained.

"I can't do this," Blair said as Nate's lips moved off hers and onto her neck, "I'm not ready."

The truth was, Blair had no idea if she was ready or not. She just knew she wasn't ready to give herself to Nate.

The two fell asleep together, with Nate cradling Blair in his arms. Only Blair had stayed with her eyes wide open, waiting for him to fall unconscious before sneaking off.

Dan and Serena had winded up in one of the spare rooms. In a similar turn of events, Dan was in a position where he could have had sex with Serena. She wanted him and he could see the look in her grey eyes. Nothing was different; Dan told himself he denied the chance out of fear of rushing too far into it. Their first time had to be perfect, _his_ first time had to be perfect. They had to connect on an emotional, mental and physical level. Serena had been disappointed but was enticed by the fact that a guy had said no to her. There was another factor in play that neither was aware of. In the back of his mind, all he could think about was Blair.

Dan had left the spare room, taking a moment to admire a sleeping Serena before slipping out. She was stunning and her laugh was infectious but there was something missing. His smile faded as he quietly shut the door and headed down the staircase. The Archibald manor felt so cold and he imagined this could have been a reflection of the Archibald family.

A shadow in his peripheral vision caught his attention with large curls cascading down her slim back Dan knew it to be Blair. The door was wide open and he stepped through, making a subtle amount of noise to catch her attention without completely giving her a heart attack. He took a seat beside her, nervously looking down and wishing he'd put his pants back on. Both were in rather comprising articles of clothing, at least in Dan's opinion. All he had on was a t-shirt and his pair of boxers while she wore a see through robe on top of her one-piece lingerie. Dan made an effort to not let his eyes linger and look at her legs that seemed to go on forever.

"You know it is impolite to sneak up on strangers," Blair quietly spoke with a smile.

"I was starting to think we might be friends."

She smiled at his naivety and he smiled for the sheer fact that she was.

"Friends?" She shot back, chewing on the corner of her lip. "Hardly. I suppose you can _at least_ be an acquaintance, Humphrey."

"I'll take what I can get, Waldorf."

"I am guessing you can't sleep either," Blair assumed, glancing to her side.

With Dan's eyes directed out onto the garden, she took it upon herself to look at the boxers he wore. It made her slightly more comfortable about her own attire, while also attracting her.

"I can't, I have too much on my mind," Dan soothed in an aloof tone before turning to face Blair, "I just… do you ever think about the thing you wanted, that you always wanted, that you knew you never doubted for a single second, and then realize it was all wrong for you?"

Despite Dan's question being complete and utter word vomit, it resonated with Blair and she gave a soft nod in response. Especially these days, she'd become dubious of everything she had hoped for.

"That's what I am scared of."

It was all Blair could say. What she didn't say was how Dan had voiced her inner feelings. Without even trying, he understood all the confusion she harboured because he too was as lost as she. It didn't go without recognition.

"I am afraid one day I am going to wake up and realize that I don't love him anymore. I am afraid that I am going to be accepted into Yale and arrive there and find out it is all wrong for me."

Dan was taken aback by how much Blair Waldorf had just revealed to him. They weren't even friends and yet she had confessed thoughts she'd never tell Serena. There was no bar between them. She had nothing to prove, nothing to hide and nothing to fear. That had been apparent from their very first encounter.

"I… I don't necessarily think it is a bad thing. You know?" Dan looked for confirmation in Blair's eyes as he continued to speak. "I think life is weird and unexpected and nothing is certain. I'm young, you're young and we're just trying to figure out what all this means. Save the melodrama, the angst and the heartache. It's all part of the ride."

There was a brief pause before Blair widened her lips to say, "I like you, Dan. I like the way you think."

The proximity between Dan and Blair was close. At any moment, he could lean over and touch her lips. He wanted to, she wanted him to. He had never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire life. The thought of her being spoken for didn't cross his mind, nor did Serena. All that existed in that moment was Dan and Blair and their unspoken connection.

He gently placed his hand down on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze. To his surprise, she didn't move it away. His breathing quickened and without thinking he turned his head in to at last kiss her.

It was all perfect timing. Their lips pressed together with a delicate amount of force. She responded by nimbly licking his bottom lip, urging him to continue the kiss. Their noses grazed softly together as both their bodies were pulled closer together. There was an ample amount of passion they exchanged, combined with an innocence that both Dan and Blair had held on to. Their eyes were shut, absorbed in the kiss. There was no fighting feeling to abruptly pull away and make it end, rather let it go on. Her other hand fell on top of his, squeezing it before their lips naturally pulled apart. There chemistry between them had ignited and it wasn't about to be put out.

**Chapter 5 and DB have FINALLY kissed. I can't wait for you to see how it all plays out in the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts and I'll try take them into account as much as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this not coming as quick as the other ones! I have been super super busy with work but I am still intent on writing this fanfic. This chapter is kind of... I don't know. Just read it and tell me what you think. I'll just have you know I really liked writing it and am slowly building up to a more edgy thing. Although first DB need to develop more! I was really happy with the reception from the last chapter and sort of worried that their first kiss was maybe too soon, but thanks for the feedback! **

A small moan slipped out of Blair's lips, her mind idly reminiscing the new taste that had been introduced to her mouth. All her senses had been heightened and gravity was pulling her into a whole different atmosphere. Her small hands clutched onto her bedspread, gripping it tight as her body writhed underneath the soft fabric. His tongue in her mouth couldn't leave her mind. She'd never wanted anyone so badly before in her life. His dark brown eyes peered into her soul and awoke a more enthusiastic and content Blair. She was completely and utterly infatuated with Dan Humphrey. How did this happen? He'd come crashing into her life like a hurricane and shaken up her entire world.

Her eyelids opened and the image of their kiss faded into the light from her bedroom window. A gasp shot out of her mouth, holding back small pants as she sat up from her bed and welcomed the brand new day. As usual, Blair checked her cell phone and read through any new texts or Gossip Girl blasts that had come through. Nothing particularly interesting caught her attention until she scrolled past a text from Nate. Nate. Her boyfriend. A small dagger pierced into Blair's stomach at the thought of what she'd done and the feelings that were building up beneath her refined surface.

This was the Upper East Side where everyone had affairs. Her own father had spent several months cheating on her mother with a male model. There was no fine moral code that the elite abided by. It didn't justify her thoughts or actions but Blair wanted _something more_. She wanted Dan. However, there was no way she'd ever breakup with Nate. Nate was Nate. He was her forever, so why couldn't Dan be her right now? She shook her head in discomfort. There was no way she could ever betray Nate, especially since he'd been nothing but faithful to her since they first started dating.

A knock on the door took Blair by surprise. She expected it to be personal housekeeper Dorota bringing her breakfast timely but instead emerged a perfectly fluffed mullet of manbangs belonging to her boyfriend.

"Nate!" Blair rumpled her blanket, pulling it down slightly to expose her silk camisole. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and surprise my girlfriend."

Smiling, Nate jumped in beside her and slipped his arm underneath the blanket. His hands ran over her stomach and onto her waist, pulling her into a kiss.

"Nuuuhh uh," Blair said as she pulled away, grinning at him, "that's too much tongue for a good morning kiss."

She placed her finger on his lips, stroking them gently. For a moment, she envisioned Dan's face. Ugh, why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

"Your mom is at work and I was thinking we could spend the day together, do _something special_."

The implied meaning of something special was sex and Blair picked up on it without any problem.

"That's not really that romantic, is it?"

Blair had always pictured her first time to be ideal; candle lit, Rose petals scattered over the bed and floor, the whole thing orchestrated perfectly. Hell, she'd even thought about perfectly timing her first orgasm. Blair didn't do spontaneous.

She'd eventually managed to brush off Nate's offer, yet again. She had no idea how he managed to be so patient. All his friends had lost their virginity back before freshmen year and Nate was still a virgin. At least Blair thought he was.

"I'd actually kind of thought about spending the day with Serena. It has been awhile since we got a chance to hang out one on one. You understand, right?"

She looked at Nate for confirmation that they were okay. He smiled, held her hand and kissed her forehead. They weren't okay.

Blair had practically pushed Nate out the door, when all she wanted him to do was curl up next to her and her head resting on his chest. She wanted to breathe in the earthy scent of his sweater and fall back to sleep with the comfort of his presence. She wanted to be able to look into his eyes and feel something.

Hours later, Blair and Serena were having a latte at a café on the Upper West Side. They'd spent the entire morning shopping, trying on new outfits and taking photos of one another. Girls stared at them in awe, wishing they could have their hourglass frames. A photo was quickly put on Gossip Girl of Serena and Blair trying on a new necklace at Barney's, asking people to comment on who it looked better on. Attention came in an abudance.

Blair brought her cup to her lips, taking a small sip. All day she'd been waiting to talk about Dan and looking for the opportune moment to bring him into conversation.

"So, you and Dan seem to be getting pretty close."

Blair gave Serena a knowing smile, flicking her dark eyes up to grin at her friend. Serena brushed down her blonde hair as she gently bit her lip, making at an attempt at looking modest.

"You could say that."

Arching her brow, Blair tilted her head and examined Serena.

"Have you slept together?"

"Oddly enough, no. Not yet. This one's different, B. It feels _real_."

Blair wanted to roll her eyes. She'd heard this all before.

"You should wait then, it would totally make it more special. I would know."

She gave a deep sigh, placing her cup back down. The truth was Blair had no idea whether waiting would make her first time special. In fact, she was convinced she'd feel nothing but disappointed. She'd built her hopes so high and she could predict them inevitably coming down. All she'd heard from the girls at school was that sex was _okay_. Naturally they felt this way, they were having sex with self-serving adolescent males who had no idea where the clitoris was located.

"So, do you think you and Nate are ever going to?"

Serena's question, like Blair's, was there to pry. She had been clinging onto the fact the two had never gotten that serious. Nate had always said he couldn't go through with it unless she knew about him and Serena. It was a sticky situation and Serena felt nauseas just thinking about it.

"Yeah," Blair replied softly, "I mean, of course we will. I was thinking about surprising him with some lingerie and the whole deal." Blair found herself getting excited at the thought of entertaining him. She chewed on the tip of her index finger, grinning at Serena. "He's waited so long. It is kind of cruel to keep him on edge all the time about it."

It became clear to Blair that she had to kill the feelings she was growing for Dan before they grew into something more. It seemed simple enough. It wasn't unusual for people in relationships to develop small crushes.

To Dan, on the other side of the spectrum, was prepared to see what direction his relationship with Blair was going. Never had someone who was once so loathsome been more compelling than anyone he'd ever known. She glistened in all her intellectual glory and callous wit. There was softness to her soul that he longed to touch and connect with on a deeper level. He liked Nate, he liked Serena and he didn't even mind Chuck that much, but Blair was different. She was the only one who had truly surprised him.

He had liked girls in the past. He'd been hung up on his infatuation with Serena and that had prevented him from getting a taste of genuine emotion. Kissing Blair had ignited an unusual passion in him. She was beautiful, daring and uncharted territory. The writer within Dan saw the damaged elegance and the young man that was Dan Humphrey wanted to help her save herself.

After spending a few hours replaying the moments their lips touched last night, Dan had managed to crawl his way off the couch and touch back down on earth. His family's loft was empty. His younger sister was staying at her friend's and his father was doing a reunion tour with his forgotten 90s band. Dan's initial thought was that this would be the perfect time to write, given how inspired a certain brunette had made him, but the universe had other plans for him and they came in the form of a text from said brunette.

FROM UNKNOWN SENDER:

Hi, Dan. It's Blair. Was wondering if we could talk. What's your address?

Dan's initial thought was how did she get his number. That quickly phased out; this was Blair Waldorf. It was replaced by the fact she wanted to see him. Not even just call him, actually talk one on one in person. His heart beat rapidly and he ran his hand through his hair. The next thought was the realization he'd have to tell her he lived in Brooklyn. Dan was well aware how people from Manhattan viewed the perfectly humble village on the other side of the bridge.

TO BLAIR:

Hey, yeah of course we can. My place is 89 Leeland Av in Williamsburg, on the fifth floor.

What happened next was Dan scurrying around to tidy up his loft. As a teenage boy, Dan wasn't the neatest person. Usually he'd make a conscious effort to not be a total mess but, with the place being empty for the last few days, Dan had kind of switched off. This had also been combined by him going out to parties for the last few evenings, giving him little time to care about the state of his apartment.

He looked in the mirror, pointlessly brushing his hair back and examining his outfit. He looked okay. He looked a lot better than he had the other night, sporting a very comfortable underwear look for Blair.

It had been forty-five minutes since he'd texted her and he had received no reply but surely enough there was a knock at the door. Dan didn't flinch to walk over and open it up. Blair stood in front of him, gazing at him with her doe eyes and wrapped up in a summer dress. The sight of her sun kissed skin and how her dress complimented all her physical features had left him speechless.

"Brooklyn, seriously?"

Blair arched her brow, placing one hand on her hip as her head cocked to the side.

Upon her arrival, Blair had worked herself up over seeing Dan. She'd laid it all out. She was going there to clear up any confusion their kiss may have caused and pimp out Serena. This didn't really explain why she'd spent an hour getting dressed up and picking out the perfect outfit. She'd spent several minutes just deciding how to wear her hair.

"It's not _that_ bad," Dan said, chewing the inside of his lip before stepping back and allowing Blair to push her way inside. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

He stood behind her, taking a moment to simply admire her legs and the way the straps of her dress hung around her shoulder blades. He shook his head as she spun around to face him after she'd taken to looking around the loft.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about last night, Humphrey. Or any idea, really," she said, biting her lip. "I was upset and vulnerable and you happened to be there. It meant nothing, less than nothing."

"Oh? Well, alright then."

Blair gave Dan a stern look. Why was he being so whatever over it? That was how she was meant to react. She expected at least some sort of questioning or discussion. His _oh_ had made her both curious and frustrated, little did Blair realize that was exactly Dan's intention.

"_Oh_?"

"You just seemed to enjoy yourself a little bit too much for it to mean nothing."

There it was. There was Dan challenging her once again and Blair couldn't help but thrive off it. It was a change of pace from her mundane conversations that she had with Nate about school or the girls on the MET steps. A person couldn't simply create entertaining banter out of nowhere.

"I have a boyfriend, Dan."

That was the only response Blair could muster. It seemed to refute anything that could happen or that already had happened between them.

"So, is that what you want? I mean, if you really want to pretend that last night didn't happen, I'd do that for you, no questions asked. But I don't believe you. You didn't come all the way to Brooklyn just to tell me that there isn't a part of you that _may_ actually _kinda_ like me."

She wanted to strangle him. People didn't do this, not to Blair Waldorf. They weren't supposed to question where she stood or her intentions. She got what she wanted and that was it. Of course, this was not that simple because part of Blair desperately wanted Dan.

"No, _Serena_ likes you. I don't mind you. You dress like you're from the early nineties, have a ridiculous haircut and mumble a lot. Not exactly what I'd call attractive."

There was a straining in Blair's voice that Dan couldn't help but chuckle at. It was cute, the way she tried to pretend she didn't like him.

"Okay, okay. You win, Waldorf. You don't like me. I don't like you. We don't like each other. Sounds simple enough to me. Oh, and while we are being honest with each other, I think your headband is a little ridiculous."

He reached over and grabbed her headband, effortlessly pulling it off her head and dangling it above her before tossing it onto his kitchen bench. There proximity had grown closer as Blair raised her hand and grabbed onto Dan's, exerting force through her grip. Before she could whine at him, he placed his finger over her lips and smiled.

"Seeing as how you've come all this way, why don't we have something to eat and watch a movie and just mull over how we're not attracted to each other at all?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to write a really quick follow up chapter because I was inspired. Check it out and try and enjoy.**

The New York City lights shone as bright as ever outside the wooden pane that belonged to the Humphrey family's loft. It wasn't long ago that Dan spent his nights looking out at the river and thoughtfully pondering about what it would feel like to truly live, rather than overanalyse everything that didn't happen. In a similar fashion, Blair Waldorf was always looking in the distance and waiting to find a place where she belonged. Lost and in a state of despair, Dan and Blair found each other in a dark stairwell, becoming each other's beacons of hope. She made him laugh uncontrollably, he made her reluctantly smile and together they had stumbled upon an emotion called happiness.

They shared a wood fired oven pizza, as they laid collapsed on Dan's couch and drank from some of his father's beer cases. It was the most relaxed Dan had ever seen Blair, letting her armour down to simply enjoy a non-date with a guy that wasn't even her friend. This was a night off from being the Blair that was on display for the sake of her so-called friends, family, admirers and even enemies.

She hadn't even given Nate much thought at all, which was arguably not a good thing. He had told her was spending a night with the boys and would probably be getting really drunk. There was no one expecting to hear from Blair, even Serena was spending quality time with her brother who was checked into the Ostroff Centre. It was the opportune moment for a time-out.

"Do you think we can agree on a film to watch?" Dan asked, taking a bite of his crust. He glanced over to look at Blair, daintily taking small bites from her own slice. She gave him a contemplative look, pouting her lips and humming to herself.

"I don't know. First you've forced pizza and beer on me, I don't think I can stomach your taste in movies, Humphrey. Not tonight."

Jumping off the couch, Dan opened up a drawer that was stacked with dozens of DVDs. Blair curiously watched him sort through them, though her attention was more focused on him being bent over. He jumped around and held the film _Rosemary's Baby_ in his hands, waiting to receive an approving look from her. She gave him no such thing, wanting to steer clear of him actually thinking he'd impressed her. She was so used to watching _Diehard _with Nate, it escaped her that any teenage boy would have a remotely good selection of movies.

"Fine."

It was a stern response that made Dan grin like an idiot. She'd reluctantly allowed him to win.

It was half an hour into the movie when Blair's foot accidentally grazed against Dan's leg. It was minimal physical contact yet it was enough to light a match. He was no longer able to focus, whereas she made an attempt to act like the film still held her attention. At different times, they looked at the other until they gradually began to hold each other's gaze. It was exactly like the night at Nate's. Their dark eyes connected and neither could tear them away. All the cruel jokes had been fun and a great way to fill the time but were a smug way for these two young adults to act like they weren't completely into each other.

Blair wanted to crush the tension by throwing a self-esteem crushing insult right in his face. Her lips didn't move. With the movie playing in the background, Dan moved right over on top of her, holding his body over hers. He looked down into her eyes, giving her the chance to push him away. Her arms moved up and her hands fell onto his chest. Without their lips even touching, Blair found herself more turned on than ever. One of Dan's hands was placed on the cushion above Blair's shoulder, holding his torso up as he held onto her hip with his other hand. He brought his face down and tenderly kissed her lips. She kissed him back; he could feel it. His chest pressing against her encouraged Blair to be more forceful, pushing her tongue into his mouth with a suitable amount of strength. The kiss became faster, breathlessly taking in each other and playfully tasting each other's lips.

Both Dan's hands moved onto Blair's thighs, gripping and positioning himself in between them. Her dress pushed up her legs and it took all the willpower Dan had to not go as far as pulling down the lace panties he felt rub against his skin. Blair grinded herself into him, moving her lips off his and onto his neck. She gently nibbled at his skin before daring to leave some harsher bites. Her fingers clawed up underneath his shirt and felt his smooth and quite toned stomach, removing his soft cotton shirt entirely. She pulled it over his shoulders and urgently tossed it on the floor. Dan let out a groan, as if the hard-on growing in his pants didn't signal his excitement enough to Blair. She was on the verge of ripping all his clothes off and just taking him right then and there. Dan further pulled her dress up by sliding his hands up her back, feeling her bare skin as he made his way to unclip her bra with one hand. He slid the other hand around to grope her breast, circling his finger around her nipple. Blair shut her eyes tight, feeling her underwear damper and her entire body begging for him. She moved her hands down and began playing with the zip to his hands, dragging it down before something snapped inside her and she pushed him off.

Harshly, Dan landed on the floor shirtless and with his pants undone. Blair sat up, pulling her dress down and brushing her hair over her shoulder. How could she have let it happen? She knew deep down it was inevitable and it was partly the reason why she'd gone over to see him, rather than call him or even text him.

"This is wrong, Dan. I can't do this to Nate. I'd never forgive myself."

Dan was in a frustrating position. He'd allowed himself to get swept up by her therefore at no point did he blame Blair. He knew she was in a relationship and pursued her in some weird way regardless of that knowledge. Was she sending him mixed signals? Without a shadow of a doubt, yes but this was only because Dan had voluntarily given her permission to do so.

"I'm sorry," he said as earnestly as he could, "I really am, I just – I don't know."

For a man who prided himself on his words, Dan fell short of saying anything of substance. He had no ground to stand on. There was no moral ambiguity; kissing Blair was wrong and he knew it.

"I shouldn't have come over. I need to leave."

Briskly, Blair clipped up her bra and went to find her shoes. Dan anxiously stood up, trying to catch up with what was happening around him. He wanted to give her a reason to stay but by the time he'd gone over to talk to her, the front door was slammed in his face.

Lord forbid Blair Waldorf would catch a subway so she waited to hail a cab. There was only one person she wanted to see and that was her best friend. She picked up her phone, dialling in Serena's number. There was no answer. She called Serena over and over again throughout her ride back to Manhattan. The cab pulled up outside Serena's building and Blair rushed inside and approached the counter.

"Hi, is Serena in?" Blair asked, clearly in distress. The person at the counter recognized Blair as Serena's friend and contently buzzed the distraught brunette up to the Van der Woodsen's apartment. It wasn't the first time this had happened and it wasn't unusual for Blair to go in and out of the building as she pleased, almost like she lived there herself.

Stepping into the apartment, it was pitch black. She was certain no one was home. It was eerily quiet and she took a step forward, the sound of her heels on the ground echoing throughout the entire space.

"Serena?" There was no answer. Blair sighed to herself, tossing her bag onto the couch in some attempt to let out her frustration. She needed someone to talk to, to confine in about what was going on. On her way out, Blair went to grab her pursue before hearing a faint giggle coming from the hall. She instantly recognized it as Serena.

Clutching onto her purse, Blair paced her way across the tiles and down the hall that led to Serena's room. She could see a dim light coming from underneath the door. Blair placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it and swinging the door wide open.

The sight before her was something Blair would never be able to erase from her mind. Serena's legs thrown over Nate's shoulders, her bare breasts exposed and rocking back and forth as he pulled in and out of her. Blair wanted to break down and cry. She tried shutting her eyes, like it was some nightmare.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing?" Blair screamed in her loudest tone, instantly breaking Serena and Nate apart with nothing but the sound of her screech.

"Blair," they both said at the same time as they tried to cover up their bodies. Serena pulled a sheet over herself while Nate managed to slide on his pair of briefs.

Tears welled up beneath Blair's brown eyes, physically feeling her entire world shattering. There was nothing she could say; she was at a complete loss of words. Here she was feeling like the worst person in the entire world while her boyfriend and best friend were happily having sex with each other.

Nate stupidly approached Blair and was met with her hand viciously slapping across his face. A red mark stood out on his cheek and Blair proceeded to aggressively push at his chest until he fell over onto the ground.

"How could _you_? Both of you!"

"Blair, please," Serena said, throwing a shirt over her, "I – we never wanted this to happen, just let me explain."

"You think either of you have a right to say anything to me _ever_ again? That I should give you the privilege of enlightening me on how _my_ boyfriend accidentally fell into you repeatedly."

Serena tried to open her mouth but Blair didn't allow her to get a word in, quickly cutting her off.

"Don't you dare, don't you _dare_ try to make me feel like any less of an idiot for trusting you two. How long has this been going on for?"

When Blair solicited a response from neither, it became apparent that this was not a one-time thing. Serena and Nate exchanged a look with each other before reverting their attention back to Blair.

"You've got to be kidding me."

With that, Blair stormed out of Serena's room. She'd held back an unfathomable amount of tears that all came rushing out as soon as she stepped out of their presence. She walked fast enough to not allow either of them to chase her. She could hear them trying to call out to her as the elevator doors shut but it was too late.

Her back pressed against the wall and she sunk down to the floor, cupping her face in her hands. There was no way any of this had happened. Blair was pleading to snap out of it. Everything hurt, the humiliation and the betrayal stung right through Blair's aching heart.

**BOOM. Things happened. They are only about to get worse. Stay tuned and tell me all your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first Monday morning where Dan felt some hint of excitement, opposed to dreading the day before it even began. The last time he'd walked into the gates of St Judes and Constance he'd been nobody, invisible to everyone aside from his younger sister and a handful of teachers. Today was different. He entered the quad and almost everyone's eyes landed on him. He'd been spotted with the most popular group in school at the Kiss On The Lips party and then was seen drunkenly roaming the streets of Manhattan with them the following night. Rumour had it that he was Serena's new boyfriend and naturally an abundance of gossip blasts rose.

"Hey man," Nate said as he walked up beside Dan, not looking nearly as happy as he did the other night. Dan presumed it was because he wasn't stoned but couldn't help notice how tired and worn out Nate looked. He tried to remain calm and keep the fact he'd had Nate's girlfriend on her back last night out of his mind.

"Rough night?" Dan attempted to grin, walking side by side with his new lacrosse-playing friend.

The two took a seat at an empty table, far enough away so that no one could listen in to their conversation. Sitting across from Nate, Dan watched him frustratingly push his manbangs to the side of his face and take in a deep breath.

"I think I really screwed things up with Blair. Like, for good."

Sirens went off in Dan's brain. He hated how happy hearing that made him and he hated how he had to lie to his new friend. For whatever reason, Dan genuinely liked Nate and he didn't enjoy how much he _enjoyed_ this guy's girlfriend. It was messed up. His only option was to remain silent and stay as impartial as he could.

"Something happened and I don't think, no, I _know_ she'll never forgive me. I really don't deserve her forgiveness at all. I just—I just wish that I… I don't know." Nate bit his lip. It was as if he wasn't really talking to Dan, he just needed someone to listen. He trusted Dan; it was in his nature to not hold up walls between him and those he liked. This trust made him more comfortable exposing himself to a guy he barely knew.

As perceptive as they come, Dan understood where Nate was going. He had to have cheated. What never crossed Dan's mind was that Nate would have cheated on Blair with her best friend. In this moment, he assumed some freshmen had dangled her body in front of Nate and he had a 'weak' moment. The thought made him feel a little less guilty about everything that had happened between him and Blair.

"Did… did you cheat on Blair?"

Nate's lips didn't move and the silence he let on cleared up any assumptions that Dan had made before asking the question. He had no idea how he was supposed to _comfort_ Nate, the guy who was still _maybe_ dating the girl that he himself _maybe_ wanted to date. Oddly enough, Dan's mind wasn't exactly focused on Nate. He drifted his attention to Blair, unable to imagine how hurt she must have been. Dan nervously rubbed his lips together, looking for an excuse to leave and go find her.

Meanwhile, Blair Waldorf sat on the MET steps, looking down on Kati, Is and Penelope. She crossed her legs, licking the straw of her juice smoothie before rolling her eyes at something Kati had said. Sinking back into her 'Queen B' status was a means of taking her mind off the obvious. The crueller she was, the easier it was to pretend like she didn't see Nate having sex with Serena.

"I can't wait to see your dress for cotillion, Blair," Penelope said in almost a snide voice, tossing her hair to the side, "I'm sure you and Nate will be the best looking couple there."

There it was, the first reminder and dagger to her chest. Cotillion had completely escaped her mind. How could she attend and not have Nate on her arm? Since freshmen year, all she could think about was how Nate Archibald was going to be the perfect escort. She'd accepted no alternative.

With that thought on her mind, it became clear that no matter how much Blair attested to loving Nate, the status the two shared meant a lot more to her than her emotions. That didn't downsize how much he'd hurt her by sleeping with Serena, however it certainly proved her feelings for Dan to be far more real and genuine.

"Of course we will be."

Blair had gone the entire day without even making eye contact with Nate. He hadn't tried approaching her, given how she hadn't responded to the dozens of voicemails and texts he left her. Thankfully, Serena had made the appropriate decision to be weak and hide away from Constance that day.

Afternoon homeroom concluded and the halls of the schools became empty shortly after. Dan had stayed behind to receive results back for an English assignment from his teacher. It had been possibly the only good thing that had come of today. Having to pretend to not care that Nate betrayed Blair definitely was the hardest.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Morrison," Dan said, waving his teacher goodbye as he turned around the corner.

As he began to walk toward his locker, he spotted the same brunette he couldn't stop thinking about slip into the girls' bathroom. With no hesitation, he followed her lead and entered.

In front of the mirror he saw Blair stand, patting her face down and taking in soft breaths.

He didn't ask if she was okay. He already knew the answer. He could feel every bit of sadness that ran through her body. The connection they had extended beyond physically enjoying each other's bodies and he couldn't ignore it. Instead he took a few steps closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back into him.

She placed one of her hands on his, gently pushing herself back into him and shutting her eyes. His closeness and scent put her at ease and she clung onto it with all the strength she had left.

"Nate told me what happened," he said, unsure of how to bring up the fact he knew. "I'm sorry, Blair."

"You don't need to be sorry about anything, Dan." Blair looked at the mirror directly in front of her and held eye contact with him. "I know this might strike you as strange, but I don't really want to talk about what happened. I've spent all day pretending that I'm okay. I'd rather just be with someone who actually makes me feel okay."

She slowly twisted her body around to face him, moving both her hands onto his chest. This wasn't just some rebound to make her forget that her boyfriend had sex with her best friend, it was a wakeup call that she had been only faking every ounce of happiness until now. Every bone in her body was telling her to let go and feel _something_.

At the same time, Dan and Blair wrapped their arms around each other and embraced in a warm hug. He clutched onto her tiny body, pulling her into him and transferring the warmth from his chest to her. She daintily nuzzled her head against his chest and cherished the comfort he brought her.

As they both pulled back, Blair began to gently play with his tie, twirling it around her fingers before she looked up at him. He reached down and held onto her hand. Neither knew what this was or where it was going to go, but it was clear their relationship had only just begun.

"I think I'm going to end things with Nate for good," she said firmly, "I need to. For me."

What Dan only partially realized was how much courage Blair needed to do that. Throwing everything she had with Nate away was a big deal to her. It felt like a lifetime and all the memories were about to be left behind, with no future to develop anymore. Her dream to be with him at Yale was never going to happen or that they'd marry and she'd be Blair Archibald someday.

"Do whatever you need to do. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. I promise."

A small smile played on the end of Blair's lip. It was real. She nodded before standing on her tiptoes to place a small, tender kiss on Dan's lips. Her hand gently cupped his cheek, squeezing it before lowering herself back down.

"Thank you, Humphrey."

Finding out about Nate and Serena's affair seemed to be Blair's slope down in the pits of misery. Everything from here on out had to be good, right? She truly believed that the worst was over and her agony was behind her. Maybe she didn't need to go out of her way to get revenge. Maybe the best revenge would be moving on and just _maybe_ getting the happiness she deserved.

**I am really anxious to write more, because I have already written certain things I want to include in further chapters. I know this was kind of a bland chapter but I will make it up to you with COTILLION. You guys saw that, right? That'll be coming either next chapter or the one after. Both will be coming very soon, either way. I just felt like writing an intimate Dan/Blair moment before diving head first into a pool of drama. **


	9. Chapter 9

Another afternoon and another study session up in Blair's bedroom. Rumpled on the floor was Dan's St Judes blazer, along with his tie and shirt tossed beside a ruby red headband. She comfortably rested on top of him with her own shirt slightly unbuttoned, showing off a slight amount of cleavage as well as her bra.

It had been a few weeks since Nate and Blair had broken up. No one knew the full story and many believed they were still together. It wasn't a topic that was discussed given that so many hook ups happening at various parties. Nate and Blair were the golden couple, but very little drama surrounded the_ perfect _couple.

Behind doors, Dan and Blair were together. It wasn't official but it felt real. They'd stay up late watching movies together, order takeout and engage in hot make out sessions after school. She'd managed to keep it hidden from everyone. The same as she'd managed to not let it escape that Nate had cheated on her with Serena. Not even Dan knew and for the time being she intended to keep it that way. She hated Serena with all she had but there was something within Blair that still made her want to protect her.

Dan arched his back, grabbing onto the bed sheets with his hand and gripping them tightly as he writhed underneath the touch of Blair's soft lips. She placed painfully slow kisses down his bare chest, rubbing her hands against his hard-on through his restricting uniform pants. It felt _too_ good. Holding back was the hardest thing he'd ever tried to accomplish. His shoulder blades dug into her soft mattress, letting small groans escape from his lips. She knew exactly how to touch him and send shivers down his spine. He moved his hands up her thigh, feeling the soft fabric of her tights as he pulled her skirt up.

"You're really, _really_ good at doing that, Waldorf," he said in a deep voice, running one hand through her hair.

"Should I stop?" She asked with a teasing smile, tracing her fingers against Dan's stomach.

"Definitely not."

Both his hands moved down her back and cupped her firm ass. He was honestly surprised he hadn't prematurely ejaculated from all this heavy petting. There was no way he was about to push for sex. He respected Blair's boundaries too much to insist on something that he wasn't even sure he was ready for. There was no harm in playing around though surely.

Dan pulled her back up so her lips were able to meet his. He rolled her over onto her back, thrusting into her and evidently rubbing his erection against her crotch. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. Would it be wrong to just give in and do it? All Blair wanted to do was ignore the restrictions she'd allowed society to put on her. It was her own personal pleasure she wanted to seek out and explore, wasn't she entitled to having it?

At that moment, the Waldorf elevator dinged and this altered both Dan and Blair that an unexpected guest had arrived.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," Blair said, pushing her finger against Dan's lips before giving him one last kiss and slipping out from underneath him.

She practically skipped down the stairwell after buttoning up her top, grinning to herself. However, the smile evaporated into the cool air as her eyes fell on Nate's baby blues.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" She viciously asked, clearly put angered by his presence. She was sick of listening to his excuses; she'd heard a plentiful amount on her inbox. Enough was enough.

"I came to talk… about us. I know I have given you so many reasons to hate me but –," Nate said before Blair quickly cut him off in a snarky tone.

"Mostly just the one _big_ reason, but do go on, Archibald."

He inhaled deeply, knowing that it was a lost cause. Like he'd constantly reminded himself, he had lost Blair. That was something he couldn't fix.

"We've been through so much, all of us. I hurt you. Badly. And I'm sorry, I really am. I wasn't honest with you and I kept hiding the truth because I didn't know how to handle everything. I am not trying to make excuses for why I did what I did, I just… I need to make things right with you. We've been planning on going to cotillion together since that time we went to Kati's party in freshmen year. I know things are different now, but I still feel the same."

She didn't forgive him. She couldn't forgive him. She'd tuned out of listening to everything he'd said until he mentioned cotillion and the time they'd began to talk about it. It did revoke some of her happier memories with Nate and stroked Blair's nostalgia.

"I'll go with you."

Her reasoning for saying yes had nothing to do with her feelings for him. Having him as her date meant he wouldn't be Serena's. It meant that no one would ask any questions about her love life. She didn't care about Serena's reputation, but she couldn't have anyone know that her best friend had sex with her boyfriend. It was humiliating. One last society event to diminish everything that was Nate and Blair, that's what she had in mind. She deserved to have her fairytale cotillion.

"I mean, it is the sensible thing to do. We learned the dance together, we fitted together; it is what is expected and that's it, Nate. It doesn't change anything."

Nate nodded and looked down at her hand to see the ruby ring he'd given her. Her wearing it made him feel that maybe she didn't hate him as much as she let on.

"I'll see you Friday, then."

After Blair was sure Nate was gone, she went back upstairs and found Dan standing near the staircase.

"You're going with him?" Dan asked, genuinely surprised.

"It's just a dance."

"That's fine, I don't have a problem with it. I mean, it is a little _weird _but like you said, it is just a dance."

Dan's neurotic side was in full heat and he knew he had to leave before he suffocated himself with his insecurities. He grabbed onto Blair's waist and pulled her into a kiss, reminding her that he was still the same Dan that had managed to captivate her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blair responded with a nod, watching him exit the penthouse.

On his way out, he ran into Serena in the foyer. It didn't come as a huge surprise to him, seeing as he believed them still to be friends. He'd managed to maintain his friendship with Serena as well as Nate, which had mostly gone unnoticed by Blair herself.

"Dan, hey," Serena said, excited to see him, "what are you doing here?"

He felt like he'd been caught out. Was it obvious? He shook his head, realizing that Serena wasn't exactly the brightest girl in the world. She might not have noticed his untucked shirt or loosely done on tie.

"Me and Blair study together in the afternoons. I'm really good at English Lit and she's really good at… well, everything."

Serena responded with a smile, nodding in agreement. She always found herself in awe of Blair's intellect. The mere thought of it made her nostalgic for the times when Blair would correct her improper sentence structure.

"It's nice you guys get along. It is unusual for Blair to like any of our new friends, so that's good news. It was great seeing you, Dan."

Serena was about to turn around and leave before quickly spinning around and calling out to Dan as he opened the entrance door.

"Wait, Dan," she said as she walked over to him, "my date for cotillion just flaked out on me, something about a relapse, so I was wondering if maybe you'd step in for him and be my escort?"

She bit her lip. The fact that he was hardly unmoved by Serena van der Woodsen asking him to be her _date_ to the most formal event of the season just showed how much Dan had truly changed from the love struck teen he was only a month ago. Sure, it still made him smile and gush over to a degree but there were no _real _feelings there that he could latch onto.

"Yeah, of course," Dan said, "I'd love to."

In his eyes, he was doing a favour for his new friend. He was also been given an invitation to go and see Blair, despite her being on Nate's arm. He was clueless to how outraged Blair would be by him going with Serena, but was counting on her being at least a _little_ jealous, just as he was that she was going with Nate and not him.

With that, Dan left and Serena made her way up to Blair's penthouse. She was sending herself into a death trap by going to see Blair. Numerous times she'd attempted to talk and make peace but Blair wasn't having any of it. She'd gone as far as threatening Serena's social extinction but the blonde valued her friendship with Blair more than her reputation. This was doubtable, given everything she'd done but Serena's love for both Nate and Blair consumed her.

Blair presumed it would be her mother when the elevator door dinged but was met by a blonde bombshell, ready to tear her world apart.

"Sorry, Serena. You just missed Nate. You know the exit." Blair flickered her hand over toward the elevator, completely snubbing Serena's arrival.

"Blair, we need to talk. You can be mad at me forever if you want, but can we at least just have a discussion?"

"What is there to discuss? I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"B, I still love you. You're my best friend. I'm sorry, I really am.I can't tell you that everything that happened with Nate was a mistake, because I only feel that way to a degree. I loved him… I always loved him. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but I need you to know that he wasn't just some guy. I loved him before you two ever started dating. I tried to fight it because I didn't want to hurt you. It just happened and it was the only closeness I'd ever felt. What I do regret is the pain I caused you. I was selfish and I was stupid and childish and despicable. I should have told you how I felt instead of acting on my desires but I am glad you know now, even if it makes you hate me."

Blair tried to prevent her eyes from watering. She could see tears fall out of Serena's eyes and roll down her cheek, damping her glowing skin. Blair had to keep strong. What Serena did _was_ the most horrible thing anyone had done to her. Blair loved Serena more than she ever loved Nate, which is why it hurt more that Serena had betrayed her. That was where her pain resided. Their friendship had been destroyed over a boy.

"Just stop talking, Serena." Blair held out her hand, shaking her head. "I always _knew_ he had feelings for you. I knew that if you wanted to, you could have him. I just never thought _you_ would do that to me. But you did."

Blair tilted her head to the side, looking Serena up and down. She could hardly recognize the girl she once considered her sister.

"Maybe one day I'll forgive you, but I wouldn't hold your breath. You broke my trust and trust is _everything_. The doors that way." Blair nodded in the direction before turning her back and walking back upstairs, looking down at Serena before disappearing completely out of sight.

**Prepare yourselves. Next chapter is cotillion. It might go on for two chapters. That's where a lot is going to happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dan Humphrey looked himself in the mirror, appropriately fixing up his suit. Cotillion was going to be his first formal event on the Upper East Side. So far, he'd only managed to get a glimpse of the darkness that was Manhattan. Cheating boyfriends wasn't that far out of the norm, surely it wasn't that bad. He knew nothing of the extent of betrayal that ran through the elite. He didn't know that most of his classmates suffered depression and drank as a result of it or that their parents were under investigation for embezzlement and fraud. In his naïve eyes, they lived a fantasy life and he was privileged to be part of it. It hardly mattered, however, because his real connection to Blair Waldorf meant more than the superficial world she belonged to.

He arrived at the Palace hotel where Serena and her family were currently staying while their own penthouse was being renovated. He knew his way around, having been there for Chuck's small shindig after the Kiss On The Lips party. The usual greetings happened; Dan saw Serena in her dress, complimented her and told her how happy he was to escort her. It was friendly and hardly bordered on flirtatious. That itself struck Serena as odd, seeing as how there'd always been an air of sexual tension between them, or so she thought.

Blair's own introductory with Nate was as polite. Part of her regretted agreeing to let him still escort her, knowing in her heart she'd rather it be Dan. She knew her mother would have a conniption if she found out her daughter was being escorted by someone who's last name garnished no press. Instead Blair was forced into making social niceties with the boy who broke her heart. For someone with so much power and strength, in that moment she felt weaker than ever. She was being subjected to what society expected of her, not living in a manner that she wanted.

Dan and Serena entered arm in arm, with her hand friendly grasping onto him as she smiled over at him. It only built back up the rumours that they were seeing each other. A photo of the two was quickly snapped by an onlooker and, low and behold, posted on the notorious gossip website. Like everyone else in the room, Blair got hold of it. She was fuming; why hadn't Dan said anything to her?

The debutantes were all lining up on the staircase and their escorts remained parallel. There were a few faces Dan recognized, like the clique that hung off Blair and Serena's every word and Chuck Bass with Agnes Andrews. The one that stood out most was Blair, who hadn't so much as looked at him as he stepped into her sights. To his credit, she hadn't looked at Nate or Serena either. Had he really made her _that_ jealous or was something else going on?

Their names were read out and the dancing ensued. It seemed unlikely that anything could wrong. There were so many high-class families there to impress and names to uphold. It was done in the name of charity, after all. Blair's arms hung around Nate's neck and every so often she'd glance over to look at Dan and Serena after hearing her nauseatingly charming laugh. Serena didn't deserve to be happy and she certainly didn't deserve to have Dan. Seeing Dan with Serena had pushed Blair to realize the extent of her feelings for him. It wasn't a crush or a temporary thing that was going to pass.

"I need to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me."

Like her attitude had been all night, Blair was cold and abrasive. She walked away from Nate, leaving him in a scoff. Dan immediately noticed and saw this as the perfect opportunity to get Blair alone, quickly following after her. Blair walked up the large staircase and walked into the darkness. The upstairs foyer had very little lighting and led way to various small rooms where the debuts prepared themselves. It was sheltered from everyone who was far too busy discussing how much they earned while drowning out each other's voices with another glass of champagne.

"Blair," Dan called out in a hushed shout, trying to get her attention, "hey."

"What are you doing here with her?" Blair harshly questioned as she turned around to face Dan. "Why didn't you tell me that you were escorting her?"

"I… I didn't think you'd care? She's my friend, she's your friend too."

Blair said nothing in response, wrapping her arms tighter around her chest. She turned away, walking over to sit on the long stretched lounge.

At that moment, Dan put everything together. The way Nate and Serena had been all over each other at the Kiss On The Lips party, he should have known. It was Serena that Nate had cheated on her with.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dan asked, softening his voice as he took a step toward her. His hand rested on hers, and she looked up at him. Nervously, she bit her lip before proceeding to try explaining herself.

"I didn't _want_ to tell anyone. I didn't want to say out loud that my best friend slept with my boyfriend. The reality was too much to handle. Seeing her with _you_… it just made me realize that it wasn't about Nate or her being in love with him."

Blair let the words go unspoken. Dan knew where her heart was and where it had been since the moment they met. He clutched onto her hand and took a seat beside her, placing a small kiss on her bare shoulder.

"All I have been able to think about all night is you. How incredible _you_ are. You're magnificent, Blair. You're intelligent, beautiful, and consume me to a point that it scares me sometimes. I fell for you, not her or anyone else. Since the moment I met you, no one has shined as bright in my eyes. You had this thing about you and I couldn't get enough of it… I couldn't get enough of you. The night I kissed you and you kissed me, I knew what I felt was real. Quite possibly the most real thing I have felt in my entire life. It snuck up on me and now I have no idea how I'd be without you."

Blair could not contain herself. Hearing those words come out of Dan's mouth almost brought her to tears. She'd never thought of herself as someone that could truly be adored in such a way. For so long, she had believed Nate only stayed with her out of habit, as did her friends. Dan, a complete outsider, had developed feelings for her, without her even needing to hide certain elements of herself that others found to be loathsome.

She stood up from where she was sitting and pulled down up with her. Gazing into his eyes, Blair lifted herself up and kissed him. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and roughened the kiss, nibbling on his lips. He responded positively by pushing her back and into the nearest wall, pining her against it. He lifted her up by her legs, grinding against her and slipping his tongue past her lips. Both their eyes shut, completely absorbing the moment of being in each other's grips. It had been so long since they'd been able to touch each other that their exchanged kisses were even more desperate.

Neither concentrating on the possibility that someone could potentially walk up the stairs and catch them in an intense session of touching each other's tonsils. Chuck Bass happened to see them, much like how he had intruded their moment in the stairwell. He stood for a moment, examining how passionate they were with each other. Scoffing under his breath, it was Chuck's kneejerk reaction to take out his cell phone and snap a shot with his night-mode on. There was no telling what Chuck would do with the photo or when he'd target Blair and Dan, all that was for sure was that neither were safe.

* * *

**MUCH TO COME. Much, much, much, much. I missed writing as Chuck. Obviously as a Dair shipper I am not a huge Chuck fan, to say the least, but I loved s1 Chuck so I am keen to introduce more of him and have him play a key part as the antagonist. So far I have been concentrated on building up Dan and Blair's feelings for each other. Chuck is going to be a catalyst in that. Nate and Serena are NOT going to be happy when they find out. Sure, it is very hypocritical but humans tend to be. Also, would you guys mind if I wrote a chapter that was ****_as_**** DB centric? I just want to be able to give more dimensions to all of the story. Anyway, give me all your thoughts, I love reading them. :-)**


End file.
